


venturing forth into the world in search of the blue-steel star

by mphaal



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Daedra, Other, riffing off the 36 lessons, short fic, trippy metaphorical spirit smut except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphaal/pseuds/mphaal
Summary: Vivec chases a star.





	

In the wavering days of the time’s unbinding, Twice-Vehk, golden wisdom tempered with ash-marked experience, did wander the length and breadth and depth of the star-pierced realms to capture the blue-steel star of the voiced wind’s fury. 

Ayem, who alone sees the weeping-world, bade him not to depart the thrice-blessed lands, but he made of her tears a new philosophy to bind the force of his mercy in. Sotha Sil, who plans a thousand new maybe-worlds, offered no consolations, but made a gift of his habiliment so that Vivec would shield his inner mystery from the grasping hands of the outer world. 

Bound and garbed in the materia of protection, he crystallized the dew of his own mastery into a torque so that all may know the splendor of submitting to Holy ALMSIVI, Three-in-One and One-in-Three.

Thus did Vivec venture forth into the outer lands garbed in the splendor of wonder, resplendent in the beauty of the righteous rogue. A throng of ice-snow shieldbearers from the Sky’s Rim bore witness to the blessed one’s arrival as he chased the blue-steel star through the winter’s chill. Of the ones that jeered and threw knife-voices at him, they were turned into wraiths so that they may always be in cold and pain and know nothing of kinship ever again, but of the ones that knelt in anticipation of his arrival, they were struck across the broadside with MUATRA until they turned as white as the snow with the loss of lifeblood. 

He fashioned the shieldbearers into new shapes made of the ethereality of air and bade them not to fear their new forms, but to grow resplendent in their airy glory. The ones who submitted to his ministrations in that time became the spirit-crown matriarchs of wisps and it is said even today that they guard their territories against all but their wife-husband.

But the blue-steel star slipped out of his grasp, for it was cunning and full of devil-trickery. Vivec burned in his rage and swore that he would consume it in his fire, for what is more final than the fires of knowledge atop the brow of kings? He crossed the deep rift. He crossed the world’s throat. He crossed past the place where the profane ones did dig and he crossed into the wild’s heart.

And as he crossed, he found himself accosted by an old hag. He swore he would not find her beautiful if she did not allow him to cross, but she laughed with mock-signs and would not move.

_If I had a diamond in hand_

_To wear upon my brow_

_Its radiance would not equal_

_The hate I feel right now_

But the old hag would not be moved, so the Master raised Muatra and bore it down with great effort to render her asunder. But lo, the old hag did not submit to Muatra but instead splintered into a thousand shards that coalesced into the horror-form of MEPHALA, who spins the web that leads towards and away from the secret tower but never touches.

I AM THE FATHER TO THIEVING DAUGHTERS

WHO KNOW NOT HOW TO YIELD

HE MAKES OF HIS FOES WISPMOTHERS

MAKES OF HIS CHILDREN WASTELANDS

I AM THE UNDOING OF THAT WHICH WAS DONE

THE GLORY OF THE TAPESTRY UNBOUND

KNIT WHAT YOU HAVE UNDONE

AND I WILL ANTICIPATE THAT WHICH WILL BE DONE

And so was Vivec humbled by his mother-and-father, for even the greatest of children must defer to their ancestors in humility, but he submitted to the Weaver only through his own choice, for the old ways are dead (and yet they live again and anew) and we make of their bodies a graveyard.

He was pierced by the thousand needles of fate, threaded through with current events and beaded with scandal and gossip. She bore into his third eye with her spindle so that he may better take in the processes of the world and showed him the murder-delights of the world of opera. When he was threaded and beaded and jeweled in their shared glory, Mephala whispered to him the secret words of fashion and he cried out in his euphoria that he may never go without decoration again, which was not truth.

He took in hand Muatra and pierced her through the secrets and the two became one in their shared alikeness until Vehk and Vehk and Mephala could not be told apart. And from the wound poured forth their mutual half-truths and the blue-steel star bled forth as well. Mephala-who-is-Vivec laughed as it emerged and Vivec-who-is-Vivec chased after it until it hid under a current of time and moved too fast for momentum. 

Vivec was pleased that it had been chased away and so returned to the thrice-blessed lands. Mephala was pleased too but for different reasons. If the wispmothers are pleased, they tell us through their fury that you are not twice-toned.

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago, someone challenged me to write about dicks. Then this happened.


End file.
